


Family Réunion

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: old work I never bothered to postlong and short of it they use the dragon balls to wish back Gokus familyantics would later insure





	Family Réunion

" Ok so Goku I thought that you were only looking for your grandfather's four star dragon ball. Whay are you gathering the rest?" A slightly confused Bulma said. Goku remember how Upa's father was nearly killed by mercenary Tao. At first they thought he was dead but he was still breathing the arrow by a miracle didn't kill him. Goku then set off for Korans sacred water and three days later when he returned found out that Upa's father was still asleep.  
\--Flash back--

" Goku I'm scared what if my daddy doesn't wake up? What if his injuries do kill him in the end?" Upa cried.

" Its ok Upa, we can wish him better with the dragon balls" Upa turned to him still holding back his tears.

" Do you really think that will work?"

Goku smied "positive".  
\---------------------------------------------------------  " it's my fault that my friend Upa's father was hurt he may not live if I can't make this wish" Goku sternly said to Bulma. She was a little shocked to say the least, but then again who wasn't.  
After Fourtionteller Baba saga

" hey guys look I got the last dragon Ball" cheerfully cried out Goku to his friends below. Upa was near tears at this point. 

"Thank you so much Goku, thank you". Everyone gathered around Goku he turned to Upa. 

" Upa do you want to go to your dad to make the wish". Upa shook his head. 

" No I don't want my father to suffer any longer. Even if we go now we may not make it in time." Upa said.

" Ok lets summon shenron" he turned around. Krillen was excited he looked at the seven balls. " I finally get to meet shenron this is so cool".

Goku chuckled "arise shenron grant my wish". The sky turned pitch black and the seven balls grew unbelievably bright. Lightning struck them making the ground shake beneath them. A long brilliant glow emerged, it was shenron. 

" Speak your wish now" he said in a thunder like voice. 

" Wow he...he's huge" krillen stuttered. 

" Shenron I want you to make Upa's father wake up and feel better" Goku yelled. Everyone was cheering but tgat soon stoped. 

" I can not grant this wish for his father is already awake and well" Shenrons words silenced all but Upa. 

" My father is alright but how?"

" Lets take a look in my crystal ball then" Baba chimed in. She used her magic and an image appeared of Upa's father up. He looked well and was talking to a chubby man carrying a sword. 

" He's alright, Goku my fathers is alright!!!"happily exclaimed Upa. Goku was about to say something when shenron interupted. 

" Speak your wish I grow tired of this world"

" Ok so any ideas on what to wish for" Krillen stuttered. 

" Ican think of a few" Oolong snickered. Tgis was met by a blow to the head.

"Greedy pig you got the last one" Bulma shouted. Upa turned to Goku and watched his usual confused look.

" Your parents raised a great guy like you. Thank you for all your help sorry that it was for nothing. "

" It was nothing Upa I'm just glad your dad is ok" Goku replied. 

" Say goku you never mentioned your father. I know your grandpa raised you but you never mentioned him" Krillen stated. 

" Well grandpa Gohan never even said I had one. Why does everyone have one?" Goku said. Oolong blinked again goku showed his stupidity. 

" Of course everyone has parents, just not everyone knows who they are" he stated. 

" Man if Goku is this strong I wounder what kind of people brought him into the world" yamcha uttered. 

" Yeah too bad gokus one of those kids who never gets to know himself "sighed Bulma. Upa turned to goku and noted the look on his face then turned to Krillen. Krillen noticed this and quickly smied. 

" Speak your wish know" shenron thundered. 

" Ok mr.dragon give us a minute.  Hey everyone but goku over here" krillen shouted. Everyone gathered around him. Goku was a bit upset that they didn't want him to hear what they were saying. They all soon turned around with big smiels on their faces. Master Roshi was the acception looking more concerned than happy. Krillen walked up front along with Upa.

" Hey what was all that about guys " Goku whined. 

" You'll see "Krillen smirked. 

" Oh great and powerful shenron we wish for goku to have the chance and meet his family" Shenrons eyes glowed red. " A challenging wish but so be it"  
\---------Planet Vegeta 12 years ago------

A death ball was closing in fast Bardock could feel the heat coming off of it. 'My son I'm sorry' a bright light surrounded him and he was gone. On the planet two women were talking.  

" Gine do you know what is being said about Bardock"

" Yes I heard but I think he has a point"

"Just like you to stick by him you third classes are all the sa.... oh lord what in the name of vegeta is that" the women stuttered.  A bright light glowed behind her she turned to see what happened but never got the chance.  
\-----Planet Elecnet present time-------- " Fool I told you to update your scouter. Not listening to your prince is treason I should kill you know" an angry teen Vegeta stated. 

" I'm sorry Vegeta I tried but Zarbon insisted that his scouter was more important I couldn't get one because of him" Raditz said 

" I don't care you fool I have half a mind to-" Vegeta was cut off when a bright glow enveloped Raditz. A sudden flash and he was gone. Nappa came in not a moment later with similar but smaller beems going after him. Vegeta concluded Raditz was dead.

" Hey Vegeta were is Raditz" Nappa questioned. 

" I saw a projectile hit him so I'm going to assume hell".  
\--------Fourtionteller Baba's---------------  " so what do you think of that wish " Krillen turned expecting to see Goku but instead got Upa.

" He jumped up as soon as you made the wish I don't even think he heard it" Upa said. Krillen and the others fell over. Goku caught his grandpa's four star ball and jumped down off of nimbus. Everyone noticed a bight glow were shenron once was and three people began to form. No one spoke as a beautiful woman with crazy hair came into view along with a tall teenage boy with even crazier hair. A few whoa's were heard but replaced by shrieks of surprise as the last figure came into view. It was a tall man that looked exactly like Goku to the last hair. The people noted everyone else before each other.  The adults and teen looked at each other in shock. The older man was about to speak but Goku fell on his head.

" Hey guys I caught my grandpa's dragon ball...huh... whats everybody staring at" Goku instantly asked.


End file.
